


Truth Or Dare ;)

by Candyheart6



Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Birthday, Blushing, Cake, Embarrassed, F/M, FUCK, Handcuffs, Love, Moaning, Nipples, Party, Passionate kiss, Push Ups, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Sleeping Together, Sweet love, Truth or Dare, Tying, Whipped Cream, Whistling, drunk, game, rough, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Who knew that playing a simple game of Truth or Dare while they are drunk, that Olivia and Rafael will end up telling their desires and feelings for each other in front of everyone ;)





	Truth Or Dare ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I just LOVE writing fanfics for SVU! Olivia Benson and Rafael Barba are my two favourite characters on SVU! I wished that they were a couple! And, since that never came true, I imagined how I would like it to happen.  
> #BARSON FORVER!!!  
> Anyways, please comment, kudos and ENJOY:)

It was Rafael's birthday on 24th October. He decided to have a small party at his house, just in case he had to return to work, otherwise he would have made it a big birthday party. He decided to invite his close friends and of course the one and only Olivia Benson who is his love of his life. 

Everyone arrived at his house by 6pm, including Olivia and Rita. Olivia came with a bottle of wine, and a basket full of chocolates and candies, such as, skittles, lollipops, crunchies, galaxy, etc. As soon as, Rafael saw her, he took the gifts from her hand and then hugged her tightly in front of everyone for at least 2 - 3 minutes. And he said, "Thank you for coming, I am so happy." Everyone was shocked to see that, some were smirking like Finn and Amanda as they realised since ages that Rafael loves Olivia. From the way, Rafael kept on staring at her and complimenting her, and bringing her coffee everyday. But obviously Olivia never knew, as she thought he was being kind and generous.

It was 9pm on a Saturday night, and loud music were being played at Rafael's birthday party. Olivia, Rita, Amanda, Finn and Carisi slowly got out their chocolate cake that they ordered for Rafael. It had a picture of him and a big writing that said, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAFAEL.' Rafael cut out the cake and the first person he fed was Olivia Benson. Everyone was shocked and suspicious that maybe Rafael does love Olivia. Olivia slowly took a bite of the cake, and then she fed him. Everyone felt a bit of love connection going on there, so they just watched and said nothing.

It was 11pm, and slowly the guests started to leave. And by the time it was 12am, every guests left apart from Olivia, Finn, Rita, Amanda and Carisi. They all stayed and decided to drink a little more of alcohol, and before anyone knew it they were all drunk, including the birthday boy Rafael Barba. Rafael decided to play a game called 'Truth or Dare,' with his friends. They all said "yes" to the game. So they all decided to play in the living room. 

Rafael was the first person to pick someone, so he chose ... Olivia Benson. Everyone already knew he was going to pick her. So he asked her, "truth or dare?", Olivia replied, "dare." Rafael had a smirk on his face, as soon as she said that. So Rafael replied, "I dare you to put whipped cream on the parts of my body you want to lick and lick it all off." She was shocked but then again it was a dare she picked, and she knew he won't go easy on her. So then she goes to him, "Rafael, get out some whipped cream then." Rafael went into his fridge and got out his whipped cream. He gave it to Olivia and asked her, "what part of my clothes do you want me to take off?" Everyone was shocked and surprised, they didn't say shit, they just watched.

Rafael took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Olivia came by him slowly and got out the whipped cream, and slowly sprayed lots of cream on Rafael's nipples. She then went close to him and opened her mouth. She got out her tongue, and ever so slowly she licked ad sucked all the cream off from Rafael's nipples. She couldn't help her moan from coming out. At that moment, Rafael got turned on and tried to cover it. She lightly touched his chest to keep him steady. Rafael was enjoying this a lot and he couldn't stop his smirk from going, or from looking at Olivia. He always found Olivia hot, sexy and gorgeous, and today she proved it. Everyone was shocked, they just couldn't believe she did that. After she was done, she smiled at Rafael which made his heart skip a beat. He then put on his shirt again and went back to his seat. 

Then it was Olivia's turn and she chose Rita. "Okay Rita, truth or dare?" said Olivia. Rita replied, "Dare." "Alright Rita, I dare you to put on my underwear and wear it for at least an hour" said Olivia. Rita was shocked but it was a dare so when Olivia took her underwear off and gave it to her to wear, she took hers off and in front of everyone she wore Olivia's underwear. The rest of the gang were smirking and smiling.

It was then Rita Calhoun's turn to ask someone. Rita chose ... Finn Tutuola. So Finn, truth or dare?" Finn replied, "dare." Rita said, "okay that's good, I thought you going to be a pussy and chicken out from the dare." Finn replied, "never I love doing dares, I always used to do dares with my friends from college." Rita replied, "I am happy because this dares going to be easy for you then. I dare you to ... do 100 push ups and sit ups." Finn was shocked, his mouth opened in a complete surprise, he didn't know Rita is going to kill him by making him do 100 push up and sit ups. Everyone else there had there mouths open as well, Olivia and Rafael were laughing. Olivia said, "good luck Finn, you would need it." So after Olivia said that Finn started, and they were all counting. Finn started off with push ups, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, ...... 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, ..... 64, 65, 66, 67, .... 88, 89, 90, 91, 92, ..... 98, 99, 100." Then everyone cheered and clapped, Rita said, "Finn you got sit ups to do now unless you going to be a pussy and drop out." Finn replied, "I won't do that don't worry."Then he started doing his sit ups. Everyone started to count again. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, ...... 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, ..... 64, 65, 66, 67, .... 88, 89, 90, 91, 92, ..... 98, 99, 100." Finn finished his dare and he just dropped down on the floor. He was tired and thirsty. Rita realised this from his facial expressions and she got up and got some cold water for Finn and gave it to him and he drank it so fast. She helped him up to his seat and sat next to him and smiled. They both stared at each for a couple of minutes and continued with the game.

Finn chose ... Carisi. "So tell me Carisi, truth or dare?" Carisi replied, "truth." Finn then said, "oh alright, Carisi have you ever tied your partner up?" Carisi replied, "yes, I sometimes do it with Amanda. Damn it looks so good, she becomes more vulnerable, as she can't use her hands to touch me. I am always in control when I tie her up. It looks so hot and makes me feel like a man, when she begs to touch me." Amanda's face turned proper red, in embarrassment, but she was drunk, well they all were and she admitted it to everyone saying, "yes, it's true." Rafael, Olivia, Finn and Rita were shocked, they just had their mouth open, they didn't know that Amanda and Carisi are already dating and sleeping together with each other. 

It was Carisi's turn and he chose ... Amanda. He goes, "Amanda, truth or dare?" She said,"dare." Carisi replied, "Amanda I dare you to kiss .. Olivia Benson passionately with tongue and everything and ... I want to hear some moaning going on as well." As soon as they all heard that, they were speechless. But they all still wanted to see that happening. Amanda slowly got up and Olivia did as well. They both came closer to each other. Amanda was the first person to make the move, she slowly grabbed Olivia's neck and then came closer to her mouth and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Olivia quickly reacted to the kiss, she grabbed Amanda's neck and kissed her back with passion. Olivia got out her tongue and captured Amanda's tongue. They both moaned into the kiss, while all this was occurring, all the men were taking a video and pictures of them. Rita just watched and started to laugh. She said, "you guys are crazy man, it's just a kiss, boys would always be boys." Carisi stopped taking pictures and he looked at his watch and said, "Wow, you two have been kissing for about 3 minutes now." Olivia and Amanda broke the kiss, and looked at each other. Both of their mouth turned red, and they were breathless. They then went back to the couch.

It was Amanda's turn to choose someone and she chose ... Rafael. But then Olivia said, "Amanda, if you don't mind can I say it to Rafael?" Amanda replied, "sure, why not." Rafael was excited that Olivia actually said that, he just kept on smiling. Olivia turned towards Rafael and asked him, "truth or dare?" Rafael replied, "dare baby," and then he started to smirk. Olivia looked at him and she was smiling as well. Olivia said, "I had a feeling you are going to pick dare, that's why I thought of one before for you." Rafael said, "I am so happy that you actually thought about me for once, at last we are both on the same page. Now come on baby girl, tell me what dare you thought for me." Olivia said, "first of all, stop calling me baby, I ain't your baby girl." Rafael smirked and replied, "you may think you ain't, but you will always will be my baby girl. I will soon make you mine. And when we get together, I will sometimes fuck you roughly to hear your sweet moans and even handcuff you. And sometimes we would make sweet love, I will make you decide." As soon as he said that he smirked at Olivia Benson. Olive and everyone else they just stared at each other in shock. Olivia Benson was embarrassed and she was blushing at the same time. She then said, "Rafael, I want that to come true as well. But first, I want you to do a dare for me. I dare you to ... try out some ... sex toys while your having sex with ... ME right now."As soon as, Rafael heard that coming out from Olivia's mouth he was so happy and excited. He had an excited feeling coming from his stomach and his heart was beating so fast. Rafael picked up Olivia in front of his friends and said to them, "party is over people, I need to start mine. This is her dare, and my wish is coming true baby." He said that and he walked off with Olivia Benson to his bedroom and started his romance and love making with her. Finn and everyone whistled and cheered for them. They were all happy for Olivia. Finn said, "at last she found someone that she truly loves and, that loves her back." After he said that they all left Rafael's house smiling and laughing.


End file.
